The Card
by FreshwaterRain
Summary: Edward's turning 18 and he knows exactly what he wants. Roy/Ed Fluff.


The Card

18 Year-old Edward Elric marched into Colonel Roy Mustangs office. His determined stride and grim look held all unwelcome conversation at bay as his stomach did summersaults and his heart beat fast. Today was the day he would take his superior officer out on a date, if all went well that is.

He pauses outside the colonel's private office door.

"It's open Edward," Riza Hawkeye, the only other person in Central who knew about his feelings for the older man, says as she gives him a gentle nudge.

He nods and gives her a tentative smile in return.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." She nudges him again and he opens the door.

"Why doesn't anyone in the entire bloody building knock?" Roy Mustang's irritated voice greets him. He shuts the door behind him and walks to the desk. He knocks his metal fist against the wood.

"That, was _not _what I meant, Fullmetal."

Ed shrugs and pulls a green envelops out of his pocket. He places it on Mustang's desk, on top of the paper he was fruitlessly trying to read.

Mustang looks up, "What's this?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Ed says. He counts to ten in his head, trying to keep his demeanor calm and cool, while his heart tries to beat right out of his chest. He's sure Mustang should be able to hear it.

The dark haired man stares at him for a minute then picks up the envelope. He opens the dark paper slowly and pulls out an invitation card. There is loopy gold writing on the front and it says, "The Amestris Theater of the Performing Arts". A piece of paper falls out of the card and he picks it up. Ed watches him as he unfolds it and begins to read. Then he turns and walks out of the office, shutting the door behind him. Roy is too caught up in the letter to notice.

_Roy,_

_Tonight, at 10:43, I will be turning 18. At 11 o'clock, "Carmen" will begin and I hope to be watching it. There is a ticket enclosed in the envelope and I would be pleased if you would join me in Box 13 ten minutes prior to the start of the show. _

_This isn't a commitment, it's a test run and you can consider it your birthday gift to me. _

_I'll be waiting for you if you choose to come. _

_Hoping to see you there,_

_Edward_

Roy blinks. He hears the door open and Riza come in. Surprisingly, there are no papers in her grasp.

"Are you going to go?"

He blushes, "You knew about this?"

"Of course I did." She smiles softly at him. "He's cared for a long time…and so have you."

"What if I mess it up?"

"You won't. I have faith in you."

He nods and stands up. There is still a faint look of shock on his face as he walks around the desk and grabs his coat.

"Sir?"

"Riza," he says and turns to her. "I need a favor."

She grins, "Anything, sir."

"I find myself without anything appropriate to wear to the theater, would you help me?"

She laughs and nods. "Of course, sir."

She follows him out of the office and building. They pass Alphonse Elric on the way out and she nods to him, a sly smile on her face. He returns the smile and runs the rest of the way down the hall.

_10:43 pm._

Ed looks at the clock in the theater lobby and smiles. _18 years old._ He scans the room one last time and makes his way to his box. "Carmen," was one of his favorite Operas. People always seemed to find it odd that "The Fullmetal Alchemist" loved music and especially Operas.

He opens the curtain and steps in. His box was one of the better ones in the theater. There were two plush chairs set out. Generally he took Riza with him. The older woman seemed to enjoy music just as much as he did and it was nice to have company. This time though he'd wanted someone else to share the box with him. He'd told Riza about his feelings for Roy early on in their friendship and she'd been supportive ever since. For a while he'd been afraid that she wanted Roy for herself but as time went by she opened up to him and told him about a certain blonde colleague she was interested in.

He grins and looks out at the stage.

_10:50 pm._

Roy Mustang enters the lobby of "The Amestris Theater of the Performing Arts," ticket in hand. He's wearing black slacks, a blue, jewel toned, shirt with a black jacket over it and he's holding a yellow rose in one hand.

He looks around and spots a man taking tickets.

"Good Evening, sir. I hope you enjoy the show."

He smiles. "I'm sure I will. Could you point me in the direction of box 13?"

The mans eyes widen a little and he nods. "Up the stairs and to the left, sir."

"Thank you."

Once up the stairs, he takes a left and follows the hall until he comes to a red curtain with the number 13 stitched into it. He hesitates and takes a deep breath remembering what Hawkeye had said earlier when they'd been shopping. _Everything will be fine, just be yourself. _

He nods to himself and pulls the curtain open.

The lights are dim but he can see Edward sitting in one of the two chairs. The view is amazing. They're right above the stage and he can see people moving in the other boxes.

He moves forward and sits next to Ed. The younger man smiles at him and accepts the rose Roy holds out to him.

"I'm glad you could come."

"So am I."

He watches Ed look down at the rose and pull off the card.

_Happy Birthday, and Ed….._

He looks up. "And what?"

Roy leans in, just as the lights go out and the music begins to play, and kisses him softly.

"And that."


End file.
